


"You're So Cold"

by fabflyingfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, Polyamorous relationship, pre-med student Iwaizumi, trans headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabflyingfox/pseuds/fabflyingfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi Hajime is a pre-med student hitting his limit with Oikawa's antics. Can the rift between the two of them be mended with the heart of another?</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're So Cold"

Iwaizumi Hajime propped himself up on his futon and gazed out the window of his studio flat, eyebrows furrowed as his vision blurred. Working as hard as he was at university, preparing for examinations that could mean the difference between him going straight into medical school after his pre-med program was finished neatly or spending a year in limbo until the next wave of examinations could begin, Iwaizumi exhaled a long, steady breath and let himself fall out of consciousness.

“Iwa-chan~” a voice called, distant, muffled, distorted.

“I told you to stop calling me that,” Iwaizumi heard himself mumble just as distantly.

“You’re so cold, Iwa-chan, and on such a special day too,” the voice became more defined, playful, with a hint of hurt.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Iwaizumi opened his eyes faintly and rolled over. “3:18am…” he mouthed to himself when faced with the time glowing on his phone, the background of which had not been changed since last winter. Two silhouettes stood together, the shorter of the two rigid, arms folded, the taller bending with one of their arms around the shorter one, their hand on the other side framing their own face with a peace sign.

Iwaizumi tossed his phone across the futon and rolled over. He needed his rest if he was going to be able to hit his textbooks early the next morning. No distractions meant his total concentration could be focused on his examinations.

He needed to focus hard, he worked too hard to get to these exams, and he sacrificed too much.

_He sacrificed too much._

*~*~*

“Iwa-chan, you’re so cold,” Oikawa Tooru teased playfully as the star setter from their Aobajousai High School years met him for dinner at Iwaizumi’s flat, “Why would I being around interfere with your studies?”

Iwaizumi gave the Oikawa a flat expression, his voice grumbling, “You gave me a lap dance when I was in the middle of studying for midterms last quarter for three hours. Three. Hours.”

Oikawa’s eyes rolled as they brought a single index finger to the edge of their lip as they thought back, “You needed to take a break, bad, Iwa-chan. Who am I to let you overwork yourself?”

Oikawa gazed back at Iwaizumi, their lips curled into a coy smile, “Besides, you enjoyed it.”

“That’s beside the point, bastard,” Iwaizumi exhaled, reaching his breaking point. The stress from the past several months pushed hard on Iwaizumi’s tolerance. Despite this being a common conversation for the two, the light-hearted air Oikawa had regarding Iwaizumi’s pursuits in pre-med had finally drawn on Iwaizumi too thin.

Iwaizumi felt nothing but rage, his eyes staring at the floor, “What would it take to get rid of you?”

Oikawa tilted his head, puzzled, “What do you mean, Iwa-chan?”

Iwaizumi trembled, annoyed, “I’m sick of you.”

_You don’t mean that._

“You don’t mean that, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa stifled laughter.

“I’m serious.”

_Don’t be ridiculous._

“Don’t be ridiculous, Iwa-chan, you’re just stressed from school.”

“AND YOU JUST ADD TO IT. YOU ALWAYS ADD TO IT, AND ACT LIKE IT’S SOME KIND OF GODDAMN SICK JOKE,” Iwaizumi snapped, his gaze intense, piercing Oikawa’s widen star back, “I’m tired, so very tired. Just. Get out.”

Their voice cracked, “Iwaizumi -“

“GET. OUT.” Iwaizumi stood up, pointing at his door.

_You’re going to regret this._

Oikawa stood, gaze fixed on the ground as they adjusted their coat onto their body, whispering, “You’re going to regret this,” before gliding solemnly to the door. As they opened the door, they looked back at Iwaizumi, tears forming in the corners of their eyes. Iwaizumi stood there, refusing to look at the setter, his fists clenched and turning white.

Oikawa slammed the door behind them, and Iwaizumi used his entire body to violently throw his entire place setting across the table, his plate smashing into the wall beside him.

He didn’t know what came over him.

He still doesn’t know what came over him.

*~*~*

He had expected to hear from Oikawa the next day, to be barraged by text messages about how unfair he was, how unacceptable his outburst was from the night before.

Iwaizumi poured over his studies with little distraction at the coffee shop down the street from campus, calmly taking notes, rereading passages over and over again, minute details jogged and bigger pictures expanded upon. Truthfully, Iwaizumi had never had such utter peace and quiet as he reviewed research pertinent to his fields of interest, but now he had exactly that.

He had exactly what he thought he wanted, and for the first few weeks, he was thankful.

*~*~*

Three weeks pass, and the calm was suffocating. The young adult ruffled his spikey hair as he peered over an anatomical figure in his anatomy textbook and sent Oikawa a quick text message.

“You there?”

Iwaizumi pushed his phone back into his pocket, and went back to looking over the figure.

Hours pass, no reply back.

*~*~*

Iwaizumi looked up from his lab write-up when he heard a familiar gloating giggle a few months later. Looking up with eyebrows raised, he caught glimpse of a couple passing him by a few feet ahead of the bench he had sat down in the park. There was Oikawa, their face elated as they chatted with a person closer to Iwaizumi’s height, hair glimmering silver in the autumn sun. The shorter person’s smile was followed by what could possibly be a zinger that caused Oikawa’s face to tint pink with an indignant sneer seconds before flashing back into a playful smile.

Iwaizumi’s eyebrows furrowed. Oikawa looked rather happy.

Happy without him.

*~*~*

His test results may have been higher than ever, but Iwaizumi had never felt emptier.

His final examinations were approaching, and he felt completely numb.

_Is this what I really wanted?_

Iwaizumi shook his head and buried his frustrations in his books. At night, he’d struggle sleeping because one face would look back at him as he closed his eyes. Hair fluffed in all the right places, eyelashes long, eyes lidded, lips curled, one moment looking at him in total coy playfulness, the next, complete dejection and despair.

Iwaizumi found himself spending every waking moment leading up until his final examinations in his room, where he strained his focus into his textbooks until he no longer could fend off his body’s need for sleep. As nights passed, the face staring back at him began to fade but the guilt remained. He wouldn’t let that stop him.

*~*~*

As he set his pencil down at the end of his final examination, Iwaizumi let out an exasperated breath.

_That’s it. It’s finished._

He stood from his seat, turned in his exam to the exam administrator, and exited the university’s doors to head home.

As he walked home, he felt his world crashing together all at once, and pools of tears cascaded off his cheeks.

He walked into the door of his studio apartment, closed the door, and slide down as his body quivered from regret and sadness. He wouldn’t leave that spot for hours.

Not until he received a text message from an unknown number.

“Iwaizumi-san, we don’t know each other, but please meet me at the coffee shop near university tomorrow morning at 10am.  
  
Thank you  


Sugawara Koushi”

*~*~*

Iwaizumi walked through the doors of the coffee shop at the given hour of the text message and scanned the tables ahead of him until his gazed fell upon the person with glimmering silver hair from that autumn day, now looking more pale grey in the soft lighting of the coffee shop, waving at him amiably.

Iwaizumi approached the individual tentatively, his gaze intense and his mood irritable with the underlying desire to dislike the person in front of him with all of his whole body, but that feeling faltered as he sat down across from Sugawara, as Suga stated calmly, “They miss you dearly, Iwaizumi-san.”

“How do the fuck do you know me?” Iwaizumi responds flatly.

Suga’s soft gazes looks straight through Iwaizumi, “Oikawa.”

Iwaizumi’s heart plummets into his stomach as Suga continues, “They’ll frequently bring up when a place we go reminds them of you, but then will quickly change the subject. If I try to ask them more about you, a hurt expression flashes over their face briefly before they change the subject. Oh.”

Sugawara holds up their phone, “I hope you don’t mind that I got your number off their phone, Iwaizumi-san. Oikawa seemed a little more distracted than usual last night and I felt enough was enough.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes narrowed, “Listen, Sugawara-san,” he gulped, “This has nothing to do with you.”

Sugawara’s eyes flashed briefly, “No, Iwaizumi-san, it was everything to do with me. Oikawa obviously loves you still. I’ve seen them start to text you and delete it all far too many times to believe otherwise, even when things are going great on a date together, I can tell they aren’t all there with me.”

Iwaizumi’s eyes widened, “You’re dating?”

Sugawara nodded, “But I’m willing to stand aside if it means Oikawa can be their happiest, and I’m almost certain, their happiest is with you, Iwaizumi-san.”

The two sat at the table in silence, Sugawara staring solemnly with an intense encouragement as Iwaizumi’s expression softened, “You’re sure you aren’t just sick of them yet?”

Sugawara’s face broke into a wide smile, “Are you kidding me? Oikawa may be a handful but I think you know as well as I do that their presence enriches life more than complicates it.”

Iwaizumi’s lips fought a small smile as he stood up, “It’s nice to meet you, Sugawara Koushi.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Iwaizumi Hajime.”

*~*~*

The next time Iwaizumi Hajime met Sugawara Koushi for coffee, Iwaizumi paused at the empty chair next to him as his gaze fell on Oikawa Tooru slouching into the booth seat next to Suga, a pout firmly stuck on their lips as they stared daggers at Iwaizumi. Suga sighed as Iwaizumi sat down, and the three sat in awkward silence for a few minutes as Suga nudged the fellow setter’s side.

“Suga-chan, please! You’re bruise my beautiful sides,” Oikawa complained, glaring at Iwaizumi as they protested the jabs.

Iwaizumi’s thumb traced the lip of a tall coffee’s plastic lid, his gaze focused on the lip on the cup, “You’re looking well, Tooru.”

Oikawa’s jaw dropped, their eyes incredulous before their face grew a frown.

Suga leaned forward looking expectantly at their datemate, “Please try to talk this out.”

Oikawa huffed, “What is there to talk out?” Their lip quivered, tears welling in the corners of their eyes, “I was a burden and I was asked to leave, so I did just that. There’s no reason-“

“-I was wrong. I’m sorry.”

Iwaizumi looked up from his coffee, a weary and tired gaze looking into Oikawa’s eyes, “You were right. I was stressed. I took it out on you. I’m so sorry.”

“Hajime…” Oikawa whispered, awestruck.

Tears welled up into Iwaizumi’s eyes, “What, Asskawa, no Iwai-chan?”

Oikawa burst into tearful hiccups and giggles and Sugawara wrapped arm around their shoulders, smiling at Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi gazed back at the two of them as his heart swelled.

“You idiot, Iwa-chan.”

The next thing he knew, Oikawa reached across the table and pulled Iwaizumi into a tight embrace, knocking over Iwaizumi’s coffee.

Sugawara let out a small sigh and made to stand up, “I’ll leave you two to yourselves.”

“Sugawara-san, wait,” Iwaizumi grabbed Suga’s wrist as they walked past his chair, “That isn’t necessary.”

Oikawa released their embrace from Iwaizumi, eyes searching Iwaizumi’s face curiously.

“You don’t have to go anywhere,” Iwaizumi continued, “So, please, stay with us.”

“Iwaizumi-san, I don’t understand-“

Oikawa’s face brightened up, “Iwa-chan, you don’t mean?”

Iwaizumi let out a heavy sigh, and nodded his head.

There was room for three of them together.

*~*~*

 

“Iwa-chan, Suga-chan and I are going to make dinner to celebrate the three of ours’ one year anniversary!” Oikawa hollered cheerfully over the phone, “Will you be coming back home from campus soon?”

Iwaizumi let out a tempered exhale, “You mean you’re going to make something so completely inedible Suga is going to have to cook everything again from scratch and act like you both made it when I get home?”

“You’re so cold, Iwa-chan~” Oikawa pouted through the phone, when Suga spoke up in the background, “But that’s what we love about him, Tooru.”

The doctoral student smiled, “I’ll see you both tonight,” and hung up his phone.

Iwaizumi Hajime had everything he had ever wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday gift fic to my friend Gerri or tumblr user nicetoss. Happy Birthday, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is my first time writing something that isn't meant to be hilarious and I'm pretty sure it has a lot of areas I could have expanded on better. But. Hey, I'm out of my comfort zone.
> 
> Gendery Oikawa and Sugawara are what I live for. Sorry not sorry.


End file.
